All That We Want
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: One Shot:: Hermione gritted her teeth and her quill snapped. 'Careful Granger you don't want to ruin your hard work,' Blaise continued to tease her. ::1 of 3::


**Title: All That We Want  
****Genre: General/ Romance  
****Category: One-shot  
****Pairing: Hermione/ Blaise  
****Rated: G**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

Seventh year was not a good year for Hermione Granger. Sure it was everything she wanted. Voldemort killed earlier on, becoming Head Girl, remaining the top student in the school, and it being her final year, she'll soon be able join the real world. No, everything was fine and dandy -except for the Head Boy… How can someone be more annoying than Malfoy, yet not evil?

And Blaise Zabini took pleasure in repeatedly reminding her that the Death-Eater insults won't work on him. He was more than happy to shove it in her face that he was a spy for the Order.

Hermione took out her homework and placed it in the Head Boy/ Girl dorm they shared. It had a common room with a couch, armchairs, a table, and a fireplace -a perfect place to work. The NEWTs were in two weeks and she needed to study, study and study. Absorbed deep in her Potion work, she wasn't pleased when Blaise showed up.

'What's up, Granger? Studying again?' he said flopping on to the couch and picking up one of her textbook.

_Ooh, how I hate that smug, Italian accent! _Hermione thought. Her best option here was to ignore him, which was hard, since Blaise was quite handsome with his dark curls, tanned-skin and cobalt eyes. _What am I saying? He's not good looking. What the heck? He is good-looking, but a good-looking, annoying prat!_ She took a deep breath._ Avoid looking at him and maybe he'll go away._

'Honestly, Granger, it's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you?' Blaise smirked at the bushy-haired Gryffindor. He fully well knew that she was trying to ignore him. 'Aren't you tired of being the know-it-all? Even if you are Harry Potter's best friend –helping him save the world and all- you're known for your books…'

Hermione's quill snapped as she gritted her teeth. _Deep breaths 'Mione, don't let him get to you. _Oh, she could feel her nails sinking into the skin of his neck, strangling him. Everyone knew not to interrupt Hermione Granger while she was studying. Why couldn't _he_ get it through his thick head? Then again, she was always studying, so it was best to never disturb her.

'Careful with the quill Granger, you don't want to ruin your hard work,' Blaise relaxed back into the couch watching her. 'Seriously, don't you need to be with the savior-of-the-world and his sidekick, carrot-top-weasel?'

That was the last straw. One may think Hermione was taking it a bit too seriously, but no one–but Malfoy- talked trash about her friends. She just couldn't understand why he still made fun of her friends when they were on the same side. Next thing Blaise knew was that he had a very frustrated Head Girl seating on top of him.

'Gee, Granger, if you wanted me, all you had to do was say it,' he joked.

Hermione grabbed him by the collar. 'Get this straight, Zabini, not everybody is _oh-so-brilliant_ like you! They call me a know-it-all, but I actually study to get my grade unlike you, who just aces a test without ever opening a book. And get a life, I'll never lower myself to the likes of you.'

'There are other ways to study Granger; you just have to know it,' Blaise pulled himself from under her. Now it looked like she was sitting on his lap.

'Merlin, Zabini, you're sick!' Hermione quickly moved herself to an armchair. 'I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be worse than Malfoy!'

'Just because I'm not a Death-Eater and you have no real reason to hate me,' Blaise remarked.

'For the love of Hogwarts, get a life!' Hermione picked up her quill and parchment and went back to her Potion Essay. 'Why don't you go and find someone to have your fun with.'

'Of course Granger, you're the Queen of the world, so I have no choice but to listen,' he rolled his eyes and took his original position back on the couch. 'And I'm nothing but the Slytherin playboy with no life. I might as well enjoy what I'm known for…let me think… there's Padma Patil, with her gorgeous, dark hair, glittering eyes, and dark complexion…and a very sexy figure...'

Hermione had heard Blaise talk about _everything_ possible to annoy her, or to get some attention before --including a pink underpants wearing Snape puppet. Most of the time it was just a humorous joke or prank he'd pull. Better yet, his sarcastic comments and disagreement with every decision she made just to annoy the hell out of her. This on the other hand was bitter. Hermione was too distracted by the fact that he was talking about other girls in ways that he shouldn't to even notice the dripping sarcasm in his voice. Whether she would admit it or not, Hermione was jealous. Guys barely paid any attention to her and when a gorgeous one did, she pushed him away. Either way, she was most definitely not going to show him how she felt.

'Zabini, will you take it someplace else!' Hermione slammed the Potion book she was studying shut. 'I want some peace to study.'

Blaise stood up and approached her. He placed his hands on each arms of the chair and leaned in and whispered, 'I have every right to be in here as much as you do, but I'll leave if it makes you feel better. Just so you know though, Granger, I think this is what you want…'

Next thing Hermione knew was that she was kissing back Blaise Zabini. He broke apart and whispered before heading towards the exit, 'Because that's what I wanted.'

'Blaise…' Hermione called as he opened the door to leave.

Blaise turned around with his annoying grin that the Gryffindor couldn't help but laugh, 'Changed your mind, Hermione?'

'Maybe someday,' Hermione gave a sly grin. 'Would you mind gathering the Prefects for a meeting.'

Blaise nodded, laughing. Sooner or later, she'll be his, for now he might as well follow her instruction.


End file.
